Merlin Needs a Day Off
by pineapple dreamer
Summary: Merlin was looking rather overworked in last weeks episode so I just had to write a short story set right after "The Once and Future Queen". Spoiler alert for that episode. I do not own any of these characters.


_Set after last week's episode: "The Once and Future Queen"_

Merlin was in a very foul mood. He had spent the last two hours cleaning out Gaius' disgusting leech tank...without magic.

Now he was covered in red welts where the nasty buggers had been sucking on him and his back was aching terribly. He was more than ready to collapse on his bed for a nice long sleep. Unfortunately it was not even midday.

Arthur was surely waiting impatiently for Merlin with a nice long list of chores for him to do. Cleaning himself up as well as possible he made his way to Arthur's chambers.

He found Arthur resting in his bed. He looked so sweet and peaceful as he slept. He was no doubt exhausted from his recent injury and the excitement of the tournament.

Merlin liked to watch Arthur sleep...not that he would ever mention that to Arthur. It was just a nice change to see the Prince unable to act like a prat in his unconsciousness.

Arthur stirred as Merlin began picking up around the room. "Merlin?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Yes sire, how are you feeling?"

Arthur seemed to consider this for a moment. Then, after getting a good look at Merlin's face he burst into laughter. "I feel good enough to know that I look a whole lot better than you."

Merlin scowled and started muttering darkly about leeches. Merlin should have known that Arthur would have found that hilarious. Oh well, at least it put a smile on his face.

"Is there anything I can do for you this afternoon?" Merlin asked with a hint of resignation in his voice. He hoped his list of chores would be small. Exhaustion was creeping up on him much too quickly.

"Well, I thought we would go out for a bit of sparring practice." He said with a wicked little gleam in his eyes. He knew how much Merlin detested practice.

Merlin's heart sank at this. He was in no shape to spend the day in heavy armor dodging Arthur's many attacks. "Do you really think you ought to be doing that sire? Shouldn't you be resting today?"

"Gaius says that I'm fine. It'll help work out some of the soreness anyway." Arthur replied.

There was no point arguing. Merlin helped Arthur into his armor then put on his own. He noticed that his head was already aching. It was going to be a long afternoon.

Merlin could not believe how much energy Arthur seemed to have. They had been practicing for more than an hour and he wasn't showing any signs that they were almost done.

Merlin however was running on fumes. His tired body was aching all over and his headache was threatening to split his head in half. Arthur had hit him over the head more than was necessary in his opinion.

"I'm thirsty," Arthur said, "how about a short break."

Merlin fetched Arthur the flask of water before pulling off his helmet and laying down in the grass. It felt wonderful to get off of his feet and he probably could have fallen asleep if there weren't gnomes mining in his skull.

Merlin lifted his heavy aching arms and began trying to massage some of the headache away. He had almost forgotten that the prince was there with him as he tried to make himself comfortable.

Arthur forcefully reminded Merlin of his presence as he poured the rest of the water on Merlin's face. Merlin coughed and spluttered "What was that for?" he asked angrily.

"What? Can't have you sleeping on the job," Arthur replied with a smirk.

Merlin could feel his temper rising; "I'm done with this for the day."

"Excuse me? You are not done until I say that we are done Merlin," Arthur shot back. "Now get up."

Groaning, Merlin slowly stood up. The world seemed to be spinning around him in a slow sickening sort of way. He was swaying where he stood and probably would have toppled over if not for Arthur grabbing his arm and keeping him upright.

"Merlin! What is wrong with you? Are you going to faint like a girl after a little practice?" Arthur's voice was piercing through Merlin's aching head.

"Sorry," Merlin whispered, "I'm not feeling very well I guess." He slowly sank back to the ground and put his swimming head between his knees. Perhaps Arthur had hit him around the head one too many times.

He was vaguely aware of Arthur kneeling beside him. "You're suddenly not feeling well? You seemed fine just a few minutes ago," Arthur commented.

"Fine? I haven't been fine all day! If you weren't such a prat you would have noticed that I've been dead tired for the past three days!" Merlin's temper was much harder to control when he was feeling so rotten.

"But why would you even bother to care how I might be feeling? You're too busy giving me chore after chore when you were 'supposed' to be out of town! Gaius thought you were out of town so he too piled the chores on me! I haven't had a minute to rest since you came up with this ridiculous plan to 'prove' yourself."

Merlin had made his way back to his feet during some point of his angry rant. He was staring at Arthur who was looking a little shocked at his servant's behavior. In the wake of his anger there was suddenly nothing left but exhaustion and pain.

Arthur could only look on in horror as Merlin crumpled to the ground.

Merlin slowly came back to consciousness. He didn't want to wake up at all because he was quite comfortable for once.

"Gaius! I think he's waking up!" Arthur said from somewhere to his left.

"Merlin? Can you hear me?" Gaius asked softly.

Merlin only managed a hoarse incoherent mumble before blearily opening his eyes. He was back in his room tucked in his bed.

"How are you feeling?" Gaius inquired.

Merlin took a quick inventory of himself and was pleased that the awful pounding in his head had ceased. "Better" he croaked. "What happened?"

Arthur answered, "You collapsed after our practice session yesterday afternoon."

"Yesterday!" Merlin squeaked. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About 36 hours," Gaius supplied.

Merlin was shocked, no wonder his body felt so stiff. He slowly sat up and stretched his poor muscles. He started walking around his small room and realized that he was feeling better than he had in a very long time.

Arthur and Gaius were watching his every move. "I'm okay," he assured them. "I guess I just really needed sleep. Sorry to make you worry."

Arthur snorted and said, "There are easier ways to go about getting a day off besides fainting all over the place."

"If only my boss weren't such a royal prat," Merlin said with a smirk.

Arthur simply smiled and said "I'll see you the day after tomorrow. Enjoy your time off."

Merlin gaped at him as he left the room.

"Looks like you're earning more of his respect," Gaius said.

"Yeah, perhaps I should have yelled at him long ago," Merlin said with a happy smile.

An entire work free day was awaiting him in the morning and he was going to enjoy every single moment of it.

The End


End file.
